


Sexomniac

by Lenatoutcourt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Sex, Cheating, Closeted Mickey Milkovich, Denial of Feelings, First Meetings, Frustrated Mickey, Frustration, Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, M/M, Mickey Milkovich & Svetlana Milkovich engaged, Mickey cheats on Svetlana, Mickey in Denial About His Sexuality, Mickey's family is rich, Oral Sex, Protective Mandy Milkovich, Sex, Sexomniac, Sexual Frustration, Sleep Sex, Somnambulist, Strangers to Lovers, Summer Vacation, Temporary Amnesia, Terry Milkovich Being an Asshole, terry milkovich politician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Barely arrived, Ian already regrets having accepted Mandy's invitation for the summer holidays.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barely arrived, Ian already regrets having accepted Mandy's invitation for the summer holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this new fanfic. I hope you'll like it.
> 
> Michelle, I don't say it every time but thanks for your help ♡´･ᴗ･`♡

"Mandy, I'm not sure it's a good idea to invite me over for this summer ..."

"And who else will I invite?"

"I don't know, someone else. In any case, not a gay friend to spend the whole summer in the holiday home of one of the senators known to be openly homophobic. "

“First of all my father told me to invite whomever I wanted and I want to invite you. Secondly, even if my father is indeed homophobic, he will not be able to do anything to you if he does not want the journalists to know about it. I don’t think he wants that kind of publicity. ”

Ian kept his gaze fixed on the ground, he knew that if he crossed the glance of his friend, he'll lose.

"Come on Ian, please ... don't leave me alone with them ... please ..." she begged, grinning until her friend looked up.

"I promise we will have fun. Think of the swimming pool, the evenings, the long walks… ”

"Okay, okay, I'm going."

Mandy jumped of joy. She wanted Ian to come and spend the summer vacation with her at all costs to avoid having to be alone with his father or brothers.

* - * - *

Ian's eyes widened at the Milkoviches family home. He knew Mandy's family was wealthy, but he never imagined it would be this far.

The car stopped in front of the main house and a mature woman came to open the door for them.

“Hello, Miss Mandy. I am delighted to see you again. ”

“Hello, Berthe. I feel like you’re even shorter since the last time we saw each other. ” Mandy said laughing.

Berthe scolded her gently as a grandmother would before telling her that the rest of her family were already there and that they were expected for the diner.

“Even Mickey is already here? He is always the last to arrive! ”

“Not this time miss. You have to believe that his fiancée changed this character trait in your brother. ”

"Fiancée?!?"

Mandy was sure she had heard wrong, Mickey couldn't be engaged, especially not before telling her.

They certainly didn't spend as much time together as before, but she still considered him as her best friend, on the same level as Ian.

“Yes, a young woman with Slavic origins. I installed them in the same guesthouse as you- ”

"What?!? I thought I could finally be alone in the guest house!?! ”

“I'm afraid the house is starting to get a little too small for all of you.”

Ian stared at the old lady with astonishment. How could they run out of space in such a house?

"I'll have your luggage carried to your rooms."

"Rooms? Do we each have our own room? ”

"Of course! You still didn't think that we would accept that you sleep in the same room as Miss Mandy?!? ”

Ian felt like his simple question had just created a life-long enemy in the old woman suddenly seemed aggressive.

"Believe me, Berthe, Ian would never do anything to me ... And it's not for lack of trying to motivate him." Mandy said laughing hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

Berthe looked at them in amazement before deciding to forget the young man's remark and guide them to the rest of the family.

She was delighted to find all the children she had cared for so much and to be able to meet their companions.

She had so far had a little discussion with Mickey's fiancée Svetlana and had great difficulty understanding what he found her, but Mr. Milkovich seemed delighted with this choice.

She watched Ian stand awkwardly behind Mandy, quickly waving to her parents before being grabbed by the arm to the other end of the table.

Mandy forced him to sit and took a place next to her.

She knew her father liked to eat on time and that even if he looked happy, he was bubbling from the inside.

Very quickly everyone imitated her and several servants brought the entries.

She glanced quickly at Ian who seemed more lost than ever and put her hand over his with a peaceful smile.

"Can you keep it in your pants while we're here?!?" Growled Mickey low enough not to be heard by his parents.

He knew Mandy wouldn't mind this kind of talk, but it was different for his mom and dad.

Fortunately for him, he was at the other end of the table and the sounds of other discussions seemed to hide his words to them.

“Fuck you, Mickey! You have nothing to say about my life, not after hiding being engaged! "

“It's only been two days. What did you want?!? That I called you on facetime while it was happening? ”

"It depends ... Were you naked at the time? Because in this case, no thanks. ”

Mandy felt Ian tense up a little more next to her and turned to him, pointing to Mickey.

"This moron is Mickey, the one I told you about."

"And who is he?" Asked Mickey, surprised that his sister had someone in her life without him knowing.

He hadn't told Mandy about Svet and didn't really know why since she was the sister he felt closest to, but still he hated the idea of knowing her with someone he didn't know.

"Ian, my friend." Mandy said, wrapping her arms around Ian.

Mickey looked at her suspiciously, arching an eyebrow before simply asking.

"Friend?"

"Friend."

Ian's fleeing gaze didn't really help to put him at ease. This guy was already a trouble and he didn't like him.

However, he could understand what Mandy found for him. If we put aside the fact that he went out with Mandy, and probably to enjoy her money, he seemed the perfect boyfriend.

Mickey tried to get the idea out of his head. He couldn't see how he could think such a thing about Ian when it was clear he was using his sister.

"My name is Svetlana."

Mickey turned to Svet, who was sitting next to him. With a big smile, she had reached out to Ian and Mandy, whom they took turns to shake.

"I know it's kind of a sudden meeting, but I might as well try to get along, especially since it seems to me that we're all in the same house."

"That's what we were told indeed." Ian said happily, happy to meet someone who seemed a little closer to his social class than Mandy or Mickey was.

If he had known that Mandy's family was so wealthy he probably would not have come.

* - * - *

Ian was surprised to see all of his things unpacked and put away in the closet as he entered the room.

Panicked, he rushed into the bathroom to grab hold of his toilet bag and noticed with fright that it was empty.

"Are you searching for something?" Mandy asked from the door.

Ian stared at her for a few silent moments, wondering what was the best tactic to adopt before finally confessing.

"I brought something that no one should see ... And I can't find it."

"A thing?" Mandy laughed as she tried to imagine what Ian had brought.

"Yes, something." Ian replied simply, rummaging through the bathroom cupboards.

“Did you check the bedside table? This is where Berthe puts my vibrators away. ”

Mandy exploded with laughter at the crestfallen expression on Ian's face.

“Don't look at me like that! She has seen worse and will not hate you for that! ”

Ian walked around his friend to join the bed and open the bedside table.

He let out a sigh of satisfaction when he noticed that the object in question was there with the rest of his equipment.

"Can I see?" Mandy asked.

"No!"

She laughed all the more in front of the passion with which Ian had answered her, promising to come back later to find out what it was.

"Come on, there is a pool waiting for us."

* - * - *

Mickey distractedly watched his fiancee and sister try to sink Ian.

The young man could easily lift them both out of the water, but two against him they had the advantage.

He owed his salvation only to cocktails brought by Berthe who inevitably drew the two young women out of the water.

Ian seemed to have trouble looking the old woman in the eye when she also handed him a drink.

Mickey had fun with the red that invaded his cheeks. He didn't know where such embarrassment could come from, but it suited him.

Again he was forced to pull himself together, and to drive away all affection for Ian.

Even though he didn't seem to be as interested in money as he had initially believed, there was still a stranger who clung to his sister.

He looked at Svetlana who smiled back at him.

From the first minute he met Svet, he knew his parents would like it, and he was not mistaken, Svet met all of their criteria.

Beautiful, well-educated, uneventful, and able to help her climb the political ladder like his father.

He knew that none of his previous girlfriends would have been appreciated by his parents, and that was why he had never brought them home.

Svet was different, he knew that with her by his side he could go far.

Lost in thought, he didn't notice Mandy sitting next to him.

"You love her?"

"What?!?" He groaned, turning to her.

"You heard me right ..."

Mickey had no desire to answer his sister's question. Firstly because it had nothing to do with her, and secondly because he hadn't found the answer to this question.

He had asked Svetlana for marriage because she was the perfect contender for this role and he saw no reason not to do it, but still, he did not know if he felt something more than friendship for her.

It was all the more difficult for him to know that he had never felt anything for his previous girlfriends.

He had always preferred the presence of his friends or his family to that of his girlfriends but knew that only they could bring him that physical warmth that all humans liked.

However, he had never felt anything real for them, to the point where he was now convinced that love was not for him.

He knew several people who were unable to live a single day away from their girlfriend and didn't understand how complicated it was.

Certainly, sex was better when it was shared, he did not deny it, between getting sucked and having to self masturbate he always preferred option number one, but even with sex in the balance, it didn't change anything.

To sleep together was in his eyes only a deal between two people to give each other pleasure. And he was sure that Svetlana would get him enough.

Unlike his other girlfriends, he hadn't slept with Svet yet.

He knew that this aspect of their relationship would delight his parents and he had never felt the need to change his opinion until now.

"So?"

"So what? Why do you ask? Did I ask you any questions? Did I ask you if you like Ian?!? "

"He's gay." Simply stated Mandy, knowing that her brother would do nothing to Ian even after hearing the news.

Ian was openly gay, and even though she understood his desire to keep this secret in front of her parents, there was no reason to lie to her brother, especially if it helped bring the two together.

She suspected that Mickey didn't like Ian too much, and she wanted to prove to him that he had nothing to fear from him.

"And you brought him here?!?"

"You think it's contagious?" Mandy asked, feigning fear.

Mickey glared at her before clarifying in a low voice.

"What about dad?"

"Dad may be openly homophobic, he can do nothing if he does not want repercussions ... And please do not give him this information."

"Stop coming your friend out if you don't want people to know!"

"You are not people! You're my brother, moron. " Mandy said as he left his chair before adding.

"And you'll end up answering me for Svet, whether you want it or not "

* - * - *

Mickey had struggled to keep his eyes on Ian for the rest of the day. Knowing he was gay seemed to make a difference.

He was intrigued by him. He wondered how such a normal-looking man liked having a dick in his ass. And if that's what he liked or the other way around.

His mind quickly wandered to the few memories of gay porn that he had once watched for fun with friends during a boozy party.

He remembered the expression one of the actors had displayed during the orgasm and wondered if Ian had the same expression at the time.

No matter how hard he tried to get this question out of his mind, it chased him until late at night, preventing him from closing his eyes.

Knowing that all too well that he had left for a long night of insomnia if he did nothing, he opened the drawer of the bedside table and took out a box of sleeping pills.

He quickly swallowed a pill and lay down on the bed, hoping that sleep would come.

* - * - *

Ian had trouble sorting through everything he had seen and experienced today.

He was still struggling to realize how distant Mandy's family was from him.

The bed he slept on was bigger than the one Fiona had, bigger than all the other beds in his house, and much more comfortable.

He pulled the sheets a little more to wrap himself in them.

It was warm enough to sleep naked, but he couldn't resist the temptation to wrap himself in this infinitely soft fabric.

A door creak made him straighten up.

He stared in amazement at the beam of light that now seeped into his room.

The door opened a little more and a person entered before closing behind him.

Unable to know who he was, Ian initially thought that Mandy was paying him a visit in the middle of the night before the stranger came forward and he could make out his face.

"Mickey?!?"

Feeling his body react to Mickey's presence, Ian covered himself automatically.

He couldn't help but watch him discreetly throughout the day, gradually seeing more and more detail fascinating him.

Mickey looked a lot like Mandy, at least in a version much more to his liking.

He had been wearing a swimsuit all afternoon, showing his muscular body and tanned skin to everyone.

Ian had gone to imagine the color of Mickey's skin under his swimsuit before having to chase this idea away from him if he did not want to be taken for a big pervert.

He tried to say something when he saw Mickey slowly approaching him, but no words agreed to come out of his mouth.

It was only when the young man was astride him, his mouth a few inches from his that Ian managed to speak before realizing that it was too late and being silenced by the lips of young Milkovich.

"Mickey-"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey seems to have no memory of what happened between them last night

Pushing Mickey away had been impossible. Impossible because he had too much strength, and impossible because he had no desire for it.

To feel Mickey's hands on him had been something magical. He had the impression of being traversed by an electric current, awakening his body with each kiss and caress of the young man.

There was nothing he could do when Mickey took him in his mouth. Nor could he resist when the young Milkovich guided his hand under his boxers to his hard cock.

And again, there was nothing he could do when Mickey came out of his room without a word.

He didn’t know what to expect this morning, he didn’t know if he should pretend that nothing had happened, or kiss him hotly when they were alone.

It was undeniable that Mickey was engaged, and that his father did not appreciate anything that had happened between them last night. But it was just as undeniable that something had happened between them the day before.

Ian was surprised to see Mickey so calm in his presence. He hadn't been able to look at Mickey for more than a few seconds without reacting, while the latter ignored him without any difficulty.

“It's been a long time since I slept so well. Nothing beats countryside air. ” Mandy said as she sat down at the table.

"You're lucky, I almost couldn't sleep. I had fucking insomnia. ” Growled Mickey before biting violently into his cruiser.

Ian rubbed his palms on his thighs, trying to calm his anxiety.

“And you Ian? Did you sleep well? Or like Mickey, you had a restless night? ” Svetlana asked with a smile.

Ian almost choked on his own saliva.

However, he managed to look good and stammer out a response before pouring himself a large cup of coffee and using it as an excuse to remain silent.

* - * - *

After breakfast, Mandy proposed to take advantage of the swimming pool, then to propose a football party with her brothers in the garden.

Given the stifling heat, all the participants quickly ended up shirtless to the great damn of Ian, forced once again to remain attentive so that his gaze did not stay too long on Mickey.

The fatigue of the match at least resulted in momentarily getting last night out of his head, and helping him fall asleep quickly when night fell.

However, he was pulled out of this restful sleep when someone pulled the sheets covering him, fully revealing his body.

His cry of surprise was quickly stifled by the lips that Mickey crushed on his.

He tried to find the reason, but the caresses of the young man and the hand which he had just put between his legs did not help anything.

"Mickey ... Mickey ... Wait ..."

“Wait what?” Asked Mickey, fixing his eyes on Ian.

Ian didn't know what to answer Mickey's question. He had no real desire to stop him, on the contrary, but he suspected that the next day everything would return to normal again.

He finally decided to take advantage of it and grabbed Mickey by the waist before turning him over, back against the mattress.

He remained a few moments to observe silently before gently lowering his boxers and placing his lips on the bottom of his belly.

He slid his hands under Mickey's thighs to lift them up and slowly lowered his mouth to his crotch, still kissing his skin.

He savored the frisian that was born as Mickey when he put his mouth on his cock and he made his tongue dance against his tip, collecting at the same time the few drops of pearl precum at the end.

However, he continued on his way, descending a little more between Mickey's thighs before lifting him in the air, lifting his buttocks to his face to better put his lips there.

He felt Mickey tremble under the caresses of his tongue and savored the groans that he could not repress.

He continued like this until he no longer felt any resistance from the young man and gently inserted one of his fingers inside him, savoring the spectacle that was offered to him.

Instinctively, Mickey grabbed Ian's thighs, when his finger knocked against his prostate, releasing at the same time an almost animal groan.

He continued to move his finger inside Mickey, then added another and yet another.

He knew he couldn't go any further, unable to resist any longer at the sensations that Mickey created in him by his mere presence.

He came when he heard Mickey moan again and accelerated the movement until Mickey came in turn moments later.

He had never enjoyed it this way, untouched, but it would have been impossible to remain stunned at the expression that Mickey displayed, the groans he let out and the feeling of being in him.

Before he could do or say anything, Mickey got up and left the room without even wiping himself or picking up his boxers still dragging on the ground.

* - * - *

Again Mickey didn't seem to remember last night, or at least he didn't let it show.

Too busy with his thoughts, Ian jumped as he enthused Colin, Mandy's brother behind him.

“Calm down Red! I'm not going to hurt you. ” Affirmed Colin amused before going around the table and standing behind his brother to massage his shoulders surly.

"Colin! What the fuck?!? ”

"It was for completely ruining my blow last night!" Colin said against his brother's ear.

Mickey pulled him away and turned to him, eyes wide.

"What are you talking about?"

"I wanted to enjoy the pool with Maya last night and I must admit that seeing my completely naked little brother return to his room made me completely disbanded."

"What the fuck?!? Why would I do that?!? "

"I don't know, maybe it's your sleep thing coming back. All I know is that I can't sleep with Maya in my room or hers because they are too close to that of the parents and that seeing you naked killed all my desire! ” Colin said before walking away.

Mickey couldn't help but growl when he felt his sister's gaze on him.

"What?!?"

"I didn't know you were still having somnambule issues..."

"I do not have! He says shit! ” Mickey said, remembering the strange feeling he had when he woke up.

He had woken up without pants, and his sheets stuck against him, however, he did not see how it could be related to the sleepwalking attacks he had when he was younger.

He hadn't tried to understand and had asked Berthe to change the sheets, but even if he didn't believe in Colin's story, doubt gradually seemed to settle in his mind.

Last night he also hadn't managed to sleep and had taken a sleeping pill again, but there was no way it could have done anything to him.

*-*-*

Ian continued to search for any clues regarding Mickey's actions, hoping that none of the links he followed would take him to an obscure porn site while surrounded by the whole Milkovich family.

Terry had insisted on a match of tennis and the whole family was invited to attend.

Mandy had only been very vague about Mickey's sleepwalking attacks and asking him directly was totally forbidden given the violence of his reaction.

Without further information, Ian had therefore searched "sleepwalking and sex" on google without really believing it. Mickey looked so awake last night that it was difficult for him to accept this assumption.

However, each research seemed to confirm more and more his idea. Mickey was sexsomniac.

* - * - *

This time Ian had prepared for Mickey's arrival in his room.

He was still dressed and standing next to his bed.

Mickey didn't waste a second and walked up to him, but Ian quickly avoided him.

“Mickey, you have to wake up. You’re asleep."

Mickey nodded to deny, but something in his attitude made Ian understand that he was right. It was barely noticeable, however, it was there.

"Mickey listen to me, it's not what you want." Ian said letting Mickey come to him to hold his shoulders.

"I want- That-" said Mickey pressing his hand against Ian's cock.

The young Gallagher freed himself, but already Mickey was advancing towards him.

"I want-"

“No Mickey! Wake up!" Ordered Ian, falling to the ground, trying to push the young man away without hurting him.

Mickey stopped dead, his gaze fixed on Ian.

"You do not want."

It was not a question but a simple statement to which Mickey seemed to want to find a solution.

"I'm going to look for someone who wants." He said, getting up with difficulty.

Instinctively Ian grabbed Mickey's wrist.

"Where you go?"

"Outside- I want- but you don't want-" Mumbled Mickey trying to reach the door.

Ian held it tight. He couldn't let Mickey go out like this. The only options available to him were to wake up someone to help him, but then he would have to explain why Mickey had come to his room, or take care of him like the previous nights.

However, unlike the previous nights, Ian now knew that Mickey was not in his condition.

He forced Mickey to sit on the bed and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Stay here." He ordered before going around his bed and opening the drawer of his bedside table.

He had just broken up with his boyfriend because he was unable to accept the idea of swapping roles even once.

He had never been attracted to the idea of taking a dick up the ass, despite the interest and pleasure he had in doing it to other people.

Unable to get everything he wanted with him, his boyfriend then ditched him and because of his spirit of contradiction, he felt compelled to prove him wrong. 

He had then bought this dildo, hoping to succeed in at least taking this step. In vain.

Using it on Mickey would not be fair to the young man who did not control his actions, so far from Ian's point of view, it was less bad than letting him go or have sex with him.

"Lie down Mickey." he ordered without having the courage to look at young Milkovich.

Mickey immediately obeyed and turned his head towards Ian before reaching out to grab the fabric of his jeans.

"Please." He begged the hand already slipped under the elastic of his pants.

Ian closed his eyes and tried not to succumb to the violent urge that had seized him to throw this sextoy to take care of Mickey himself as he had dreamed of doing for several nights now.

However, he managed to control himself and catch the lubricant gel before going around the bed and positioning himself between Mickey's legs.

Seeing his phone, he had an idea that could either help Mickey or sign his own death warrant.

He put the phone in place and stared at Mickey in the eye until he begged again.

He gently grabbed the sides of his boxers and pulled it off, helped by Mickey.

Mickey reached out to him, begging him to kiss him, but Ian managed to resist the urge to obey him.

He grabbed the bottle of lubricant and spread it on the sex toy, trying not to pay attention to Mickey's pleas, and positioned the dildo against his entrance before gently bringing in the tip.

Mickey gripped the sheets firmly between his fingers;

"More." he groans.

Ian obediently brought the sextoy back in Mickey until he came to knock against his prostate.

Mickey arched in pleasure, but Ian grabbed his arm to force him to turn around to get better access.

Mickey let him move obediently, moving his hips to follow Ian's movements until ecstasy took hold of him and came on Ian's sheets and collapsed.

Ian removed the dildo and dropped it to the floor. He grabbed the sheets with one hand and wiped Mickey the best he could before helping him get dressed.

“Go back to your room.” he ordered softly.

Mickey seemed to obey and Ian poked his head through the door to check that he was heading for the right room.

Once he was sure that Mickey wouldn't get into trouble again overnight, Ian grabbed his phone to stop the recording.

* - * - *

In the morning Ian was still divided between the idea of giving this video to Mickey or completely forgetting this story while praying that Mickey would not have a crisis again.

Given the low probability that the situation would improve on its own, Ian decided to write a note to Mickey and leave him in his room so that he would have all the information necessary without having to confront him.

Passing the door of his room, he hoped that the young Milkovich had already left to eat breakfast, unfortunately, it only took him a few seconds to realize that it was not so and for Mickey to notice it too.

"I have- I have something to give you." Ian said, trying not to stammer.

He put the phone on the bed and fled out of the bedroom.

Mickey grabbed the piece of paper and the phone.

\- I don't know what to do except show you that. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. I hope you get better soon. I would never say anything to anyone. Ian.-

Intrigued Mickey turned on the phone screen and froze when he saw himself lying on Ian's bed.

He collapsed to the ground before the video ended, unable to bear more.

It was impossible that what he had just seen was true! It couldn't have happened!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after seeing the evidence, Mickey still can't accept what he did with Ian.

Even with all the will in the world, Mickey couldn't deny the facts, and even worse, he couldn't deny the pleasure he seemed to feel in every second of this video.

The video ended with an explanation from Ian. 

Even if his explanation seemed correct and rational, Mickey did not want and could not accept being a sexomniac.

He had been a sleep-walker when he was young, but he hadn't had a seizure for a while. And even if he was really sexomniac, why would he go to see Ian rather than Svetlana, his fiancée?

The expression on his face on the video came back to him and he threw the phone he still held in his hand against the wall.

Ian promised to keep it secret, but could he believe someone who had slept with him while he was asleep?

Besides being gay, Ian seemed to be a pervert taking advantage of people's sleep to get his way. This was the only valid explanation. Before Ian, such things had never happened to him, it was bound to be his fault.

* - * - *

Mickey was aware that his father would do anything to propel his candidacy, and that of his son as far as possible and that he liked to use the media for that.

They had both planned to give a much more open image to Mickey, hoping that his father's strict side would not rub off on him.

The image of a united family was what had allowed Terry to make himself appreciated by voters despite his fairly radical or even violent ideas, and he intended to use the same system to highlight his son.

It was for this purpose that a journalist and a young photographer had been invited to spend the day with them.

Mickey found it hard to relax in front of them, even more since he had seen Ian's video.

He had smashed the phone and burned the message, but he knew there was someone left knowing what had happened, someone dangerous.

* - * - *

Terry had insisted that they all meet in the garden for a new football match, but this time under the gaze of journalists, which made Ian more than anxious.

Mandy had promised him that they would not pay attention to him and that he should just act as usual, but their presence, coupled with the nights he had just spent with Mickey and the revelations that he had made him didn't help calm him down.

"Ian! Move! I don't want to lose! ” Mandy growled, slapping the back of her friend's head.

"Mickey will make fun of me for years if we lose. " She added before running off to the action.

Ian tried to imitate her and miraculously managed to forget for a moment everything to focus on the game, going so far as to block Mickey by tackling him to the ground.

“Don't touch me dirty fagot.” Growled Mickey, pushing Ian away.

The young Gallagher, still on the ground, looked at Mickey with a terrified look before realizing that everyone around them had heard them, and running away quickly.

Mickey had reacted instinctively as disgusted, but not by Ian, but by himself and the memory of this video. He regretted these words as soon as he said them.

Looking up at his family he perceived the glare of his sister and his father in full discussion with the guests.

He straightened up in time to be joined by Terry more upset than ever.

He knew that his father would not raise his voice and become violent towards him with the journalists nearby, but he also knew that it would not stop him forever and that he would make him regret his facts if he did not correct the shot.

"I made it clear to them that they misunderstood what you said, but you better find Ian and bring him back."

Mickey wasted no time in leaving in the direction Ian had taken, but without running to avoid attracting the attention of journalists.

“These young, always bickering.” Terry said behind his back, pretending to be fun.

Mickey couldn't find Ian in the main house, and after walking around it he made his way to the guest house.

A shiver ran through him when he passed the door of the young man’s bedroom and he saw none of his belongings there. He opened the cabinet wide and rushed into the bathroom to confirm this, but everything seemed to indicate that Ian was gone.

He grabs his phone, before realizing that he didn’t have the young Gallagher’s number and that his smartphone was crumbling in the trash can in his room anyway.

* - * - *

Ian had gathered his things and left Mandy's house as quickly as possible. Since his arrival, he had been afraid that Terry would discover his secret and that he would throw him out because of it, but the situation was even worse than he had imagined.

Mickey was repulsed by him and had made it known to everyone.

He was disgusted, he had done things to him that he should never have done. Mickey was not aware of his actions at the time, but he was, and he should have stopped.

He couldn't return home until several days. He had inquired at the station, and the only way to get to Chicago was only once a week, which left him waiting few days.

No longer having his phone, he was unable to reach Fiona or Kev to have them pick it up. Anyway, he had no desire to explain to them the reasons for his departure.

He had managed to find a hotel to sleep in until he left.

The room was small and extremely tacky, but he thought it was better than staying with the Milkovichs near Mickey or sleeping outside.

It was obvious that the regular customers of this establishment did not come to sleep. The rooms were paid by the hour, he had only crossed couples since his arrival, and if that was not enough, the box next to his bed contained a good collection of sex toys and handcuffs of all kinds.

Even coming to this hotel for another reason Ian would never have dared to touch these things. They seemed to have served at least once.

The sight of these dildos reminded him of another sex toy he had used recently and he felt his face turn more and redder at the memory of this moment shared with Mickey.

He gave a resounding slap, trying to drive away all impure thoughts from him.

Unfortunately being locked up alone in a hotel room with nothing to do was the worst situation to prevent him from thinking about the nights he had spent with Mickey.

*-*-*

  
  


Finding Ian turned out to be a bit simpler than expected. People easily remembered a young redhead asking for information on public transportation or local hotels.

The hotel receptionist where Ian seemed to be staying, didn't take long to give him Ian's room number.

He shivered at the young man's amused smile and made his way to Ian's room without asking for his rest.

He knocked on the door without saying a word, hoping that Ian's curiosity would prevail.

"I do not need anything." Affirmed a voice behind the door.

Mickey knocked on the door and waited a few moments before knocking on the third time.

He heard Ian get up and walk towards him and prepared to block the door as quickly as possible.

It only took Ian a few seconds to realize and try to close the door, but it was too late, Mickey had already blocked him and was about to enter.

"You're coming home with me." He said pushing Ian to make his way into the bedroom.

He saw Ian's bag at the end of the bed and grabbed it ready to go before Ian stopped him.

"No."

"How's that, no?" Growled Mickey, turning to Ian.

"I don't see why I will go back there with you ..."

“Simply because I told you to do it.”

Mickey found it hard to contain his nervousness. He didn't know how to behave with Ian, and yet because of his father he had to be around him a little longer.

"Be honest, you have no desire for me to come back and neither does your father. He must have asked you that, but only for journalists. I have no desire to return to this house if it is to be looked like a strange animal. I know you don't hate gays, I knew I shouldn't have come, but Mandy managed to convince me ... "

“I don't hate gays!” Growled Mickey without understanding where his nervousness came from.

He had never had the slightest remorse invalidating his father's opinions on the subject, yet right now he hated the idea that Ian could think of him.

"Don't pretend Mickey, I saw how you pushed me away, I know you hate me."

"It's not you, it's me!"

Mickey regretted these words as soon as they left his mouth.

He didn't know why he confided in Ian like that, or why his opinion on him seemed so important.

Ian slowly moved closer to Mickey, while keeping a safe distance so as not to scare him.

"How is that you?" He questioned.

"I am not gay, and yet I let you do that. I have a girlfriend, and yet I went to your room. If there's one sick person here, it's me. "

"Mickey you're not-"

“Not what? Not sick?" Suddenly interrupts Mickey, turning to him.

Ian bowed his head, unable to know what to answer. Mickey turned his attention back to the bag and grabbed the handles to lift it.

“I still can't go back there…”

"Why? Because of me?"

"It's not because of you Mickey ... It's ... I don't think I belong there. You’ll just have to tell your father that if he wants me to talk to reporters I will… He doesn't have to worry. ”

Ian gently put his hand next to Mickey's to retrieve his bag, but the latter tightened his fingers around the edges.

"If you're not there, what's going to happen?"

Mickey had spoken in a barely audible voice, himself unable to bear the thought of asking this question.

He was afraid of what would happen to him every night, but the idea of going through this without Ian by his side terrified him even more. Would his seizures stop, or would he just be looking for someone else to spend the night with?

"Mickey-"

"I'm not gay! It's just this fucking sickness! ”

“Calm down Mickey. Please calm down. " Ian ordered softly, trying to grab Mickey by the shoulders to stop him from moving.

"Calm down." He ordered again, this time with more passion.

He made Mickey sit on the bed and sat next to him.

"While I was researching what you had I saw that going to see a shrink could help ... I guess you saw one for your sleepwalking, maybe you should try to contact him again."

Mickey hated seeing this therapist, he hated the idea of having to open up to others and spread out their private lives to them. However, he knew that Ian was right and that it was the only realistic solution.

"Okay, I'll go if you come back with me."

"Mickey-"

"It's that or nothing."

Mickey knew that Ian had no responsibility for his condition and that it was unfair to blackmail him, but that was the best tactic he could choose if he wanted to force him to return.

Ian sighed a long time before finally accepting, felt too guilty towards Mickey to leave him alone in this situation.

* - * - *

When he returned to the Milkovich family, Ian received much more attention than before, perhaps even too much for his taste.

He had to wait until evening to finally be alone in his room, that of course after having managed to persuade Mandy that he did not hold it against him and that he would not leave in the middle of the night.

As he told Mandy, he had no plans to go anywhere, except in Mickey's bedroom.

He put his hand in his pocket to check if the handcuffs he had picked up at the hotel were still there and left his room to go to Mickey's.

It took several minutes before he found the courage to knock on the door and ask to enter, and even more to actually return.

Mickey looked at him in amazement. He didn't understand what Ian was doing there when he had planned to avoid him until the morning.

"I thought this might help you ..." he mumbled, taking the pair of handcuffs out of his pocket.

"Where is that coming from?!?" Asked Mickey half shocked half amused.

"The hotel ... I thought it would allow you to stay in your room."

An awkward silence settled in the room, to the point where Ian wanted to run around to take refuge in his bed.

Mickey happily broke the silence of a happy laugh.

"You have brutal methods. I mainly expected to drink liters of coffee and energy drink… ”

Ian tried to put the handcuffs back in his pocket but too stressed he had to do it several times, giving Mickey time to catch them.

"Do you have the key at least?"

Ian nodded and silently watched Mickey put a pack of energy drinks on his bedside table before attaching himself to his headboard.

"Are you going to sit there looking at me?"

Ian hesitated for a moment, unable to know if Mickey expected him to leave the room or join him on the bed.

"You're going to leave me alone all night?"

Hearing Mickey, Ian hurried around the bed and sat next to him without daring to look up at him.

"Are you going to try to see your psychologist ...?"

Mickey sighed deeply and grabbed one of the cans next to him, trying to open it with one hand without spilling half of it onto his bed.

Ian grabbed the can and opened it for him before handing it to him, finally meeting his gaze before lowering his head.

"I made an appointment for tomorrow morning, I will see what he tells me except that I am completely crazy."

"You aren't crazy!"

The virility with which Ian had answered made Mickey laugh.

"Let's talk about something else."

“About what?”

"I don't know. Just tell me about your family, for example. ”

"My family ... there indeed I could have it for the whole night." Ian said before leaving in a long monologue detailing each member of his family.

Mickey found himself listening to him carefully and enjoying the details shared by young Gallagher.

He, in turn, shared some memories of his own family, making Ian promise not to tell anyone, especially Mandy.

Ian fell asleep before the end of the night, but Mickey didn't have the guts to wake him up.

He seemed so peaceful and happy.

Without thinking, Mickey released a lock of hair that crossed his cheek before recovering and performing his act. He was not asleep, he was well aware of his actions and this simple gesture terrified him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey needs an answer, but when he leaves his shrink, he seems to have even more questions

"You look exhausted." Dr. Sanders pointed out by putting a cup of coffee in front of Mickey.

The latter hesitated to come, afraid by what he did.

"I haven't slept all night for fear of what might happen."

"Do you know how long you've had these types of seizures?"

"No ... I know it has happened 3 times already, but before that, I don't know."

“What does your fiancée say about it? It’s an engagement ring on your finger, right? ”

"My fiancée doesn't know ..."

"Oh. So with whom? ”

“A friend of my sister's...”

"What does this young woman think?"

Mickey suddenly wanted to lie to him, to pretend that Ian was a woman, but he knew if he wanted answers he had to be honest. He knew that Doctor Sanders would keep all the information he gave him to himself.

"Ian... he's a man."

"Have you ever been interested in other men?" Questioned Doctor Sanders as if Mickey's confession was most banal.

He just moved his head to answer him before realizing after long seconds of silence that he was waiting a little longer for an answer.

"I don't even know why I did that." He groaned, looking away for fear that his shrink would read him more than he wanted.

“What do you feel for your fiancé? What do you feel for her, or even the other women you've been with before? "

"Nothing." Confessed instinctively Mickey before realizing the sadness of his answer and adding the trembling voice.

"I didn't feel anything for them... At least nothing more than for all the other women I haven't dated."

"So why go out with them?"

“It was the easiest way to have free-sex. Everybody loves sex, and it's always better when it's with someone other than your right hand. "

His psychiatrist smirked at his response, a smile that disappeared as quickly as he had come.

“And with… Ian? Do you feel something for him? Do you think he's beautiful? Clever? Funny?"

"He wouldn't even be able to be funny if his life depended on it. He makes people laugh but never on purpose. He always makes that funny face when he sneezes ... And he is unable to remain silent when he is fixed in the eyes. It’s very funny, it becomes very uncomfortable and starts to fidget in all directions. ”

“Do you like spending time with him?”

“It's okay… He always has an interesting story to tell about his family. Whether Frank his alcoholic father, Monica his crazy mother, Fiona and Lip his older siblings, or Debbie, Carl, and Liam who are younger than him. He often groans when talking about them but it shows that he loves them.”

“Did you know each other before?”

“No, Mandy had barely talked about him. Or if she did, I didn’t pay attention. At first, I didn't like him, I thought he was trying to take advantage of my sister, to go out with her for her money... But she told me that he was gay. "

Doctors Sanders scribbled thoughtfully something on his notebook, leaving Mickey to his terrifying realization.

Ian was funny, he was intelligent, and he was built like a God. And he enjoyed spending time with him much more than with his own fiancée, even today, even after all that had happened.

"You probably suffer from sexsomnia... Experts estimate that 10% of adults with parasomnia exhibit this atypical sexual behavior during sleep. We consider that only about 1 or 2% of the adult population suffers from parasomnia, so it is a very rare disease. However, some medications can help treat this problem. "

"And what started it? Why is this happening to me? "

“There are a lot of things that can trigger this disease, and they can be very diverse. Some medications can generate these crises. But given the description you gave me of the facts, I think that has something to do with the arrival of this Ian in your home. "

Mickey watched his doctor close his notebook and put it on the coffee table in front of him before fixing him in the eyes and adding.

“I can't find all the answers for you. It's up to you to find out how you feel about that person, even if it scares you or sounds strange to you. By taking the time to find out what you are feeling, you may find the trigger... After that, it will be much easier to treat this disease. I'm going to prescribe a medicine that should help you in the meantime, but I think it is necessary that you take stock of your feelings and that we will see you again next week to find out how things have changed. "

* - * - *

His session with his shrink had given Mickey more questions than answers.

Arriving home he found Svetlana, Mandy, and Ian lying on lounge chairs by the pool. None of them seemed to notice his presence and he took the opportunity to observe them silently.

He felt no change in him as he looked around the curves of his fiancée's body.

He looked at Ian and automatically felt his stomach knot.

"Mickey?"

Mandy had noticed her brother next to them and straightened up before offering to join them, but before she could say anything Mickey was already far away.

He no longer knew what to think of young Gallagher, or how he should act alongside him.

Too focused on Ian, he didn't notice Svetlana chasing him to his room.

He jumped when he heard her call his name.

"What is happening? Why are you running away like this? ”

"Nothing!" He said on the defensive.

"Is it because of Ian?"

Mickey felt his stomach and throat close. Yes, it was Ian’s presence that made him run away, but not for the reasons she had to imagine.

"You know, even if he's gay that doesn't mean he's going to jump on you to rape you ..."

"It has nothing to do with him. I felt a little nauseous and I didn't want to throw up on you staying by your side ... It must be the smell of the pool. "

He had responded with more virulence than he had wanted and already regretted it. There was no doubt that Svetlana did not believe his lie.

He decided to change tactics and approached the young woman, apologizing for his behavior until she was no more than a few inches from him and gently placing his lips on hers.

Svetlana grabbed the sides of Mickey's top to timidly pull him. Mickey let himself go and put one of his hands on Svet's neck to attract her and deepen their kiss.

“Sorry to have worried you. Go and enjoy the pool with Mandy and Ian, I'll join you later. ” He said after breaking their kiss.

Svetlana reluctantly walked away from Mickey to return to her friends, smiling.

Mickey waited until the young woman had disappeared from the corridor to close the door and lean on it, closing his eyes.

He felt empty, or more precisely he felt nothing. He had just kissed his fiancé and it would have been very easy for him to take things further, and yet he felt nothing.

He opened his eyes and put them mechanically on the window in front of him before noticing someone's presence in the garden.

He was breathing faster, and his heart was racing when he felt Ian's gaze on him. No doubt he had seen the whole scene.

* - * - *

Ian knew that Mickey and Svetlana were engaged. He appreciated the young woman very much and was sure that they could become good friends. However, he felt envy and jealousy take hold of him when he saw her kissing Mickey.

He could not move, like nailing in place, even after the young woman had left. Only Mickey's gaze on him had brought him out of his trance and made him run away from him.

He knew there was nothing between them except the moments when Mickey joined him in his bedroom without being aware of it.

And he tried to remember this fact all day, trying to interact as much as possible with Mandy and Svet to run away from Mickey.

He wanted to ask him how his meeting with his psychologist went and if he was in danger of having another attack, but didn't want to risk approaching him like that anymore.

Mickey was not attracted to men, but he was and Mickey was someone really attractive, far too attractive for his own good.

*-*-*

He tried again to drive the image of Mickey away from his mind when he found himself in the soft cocoon of his sheets where he had shared several nights with the young man. But again, like the previous nights, a door creak was heard.

His eyes widened, unable to tell if his mind was playing tricks on him or if Mickey was indeed back in his room.

"Mick-"

"I am awake." Simply stated Mickey as he walked over to Ian's bed.

He climbed on it to reach the young man's level and looked at him for a few moments.

"I am awake." He repeated, noticing the panic in Ian's eyes.

A strange and disturbing question had occupied his mind all day. And he wanted to find an answer, he had to find it if he finally wanted to calm down.

He went a little closer to Ian until he put his lips on his.

Ian backed away automatically, banging his head against the wall, and before he could react, Mickey pressed his lips to his again, this time with more passion.

He could not suppress his desire to respond to this kiss, chasing away from him the little voice saying that Mickey was in crisis again.

He grabbed Mickey’s neck and pulled him a little closer to deepen their kiss.

Without leaving Ian's lips, Mickey stepped over the young man and instinctively put his hands on his hips before sliding them under his t-shirt to caress Ian's skin.

This kiss had nothing to do with the kiss he had exchanged with Svetlana. Here he felt the need to go further, faster, more deeply while with it everything was calculated, mechanical.

The feeling of Ian's skin under his fingers was something new and both natural and instinctive to him.

"Mickey-"

"Shut up!" He ordered before forcing Ian to silence again and slipping his hands dangerously lower.

He quickly undid the button holding Ian's jeans closed before lowering the zipper and grabbing each side of the garment to make it go down violently, taking away at the same time his boxers and only then breaking his kiss with Ian.

He stayed a few seconds, motionless to contemplate Ian half-naked in front of him, then grabbed Ian's cock to quickly dance his hand over it, making it harden a little more with each movement.

"Mickey…"

"Do what you did to me those nights." Mickey ordered, staring at Ian.

He continued to move his hand against Ian's hard cock, feeling his tight in his pants.

"Mickey-"

"I want you to do it." He said again, tightening his grip around Ian until he heard the latter moan under him.

Ian grabbed Mickey by the waist and forced him to lie on the bed. He did not know what to think of his actions. He looked perfectly awake, but every other time he also looked awake, to the point of cheating on him.

He couldn't say if Mickey was having a seizure again or not, but one thing was certain, he couldn't back down any more now, not when he was half-naked in bed with Mickey.

He got down from the bed to finally get rid of his troublesome clothes.

He then leaned over Mickey and undid all the buttons on his shirt one by one, promising himself that if he saw the slightest fear in the young man's eyes he would stop.

Mickey was quickly stripped of his top and Ian then attacked his pants, until they were both as naked as the other.

He caressed Mickey’s belly with his fingertips before putting his mouth on it and parting his lips to savor the contact of his skin against his tongue.

He left a thin, wet furrow behind him as he descended to his crotch.

Mickey let out a groan when Ian took him in his mouth.

He had planned to kiss the young man to compare the feelings that aroused in him and compare them to those felt with Svetlana, but he had been unable to stop. He had tried lying that it was only to compare this experience with those he had already had, but he could no longer lie to himself.

He could no longer think of anyone but Ian at that moment, and could no longer think of anything other than the pleasure he aroused in him and the one who burned him from the inside and pushed him to more.

He tensed as he felt Ian leave his cock to go even lower.

"I promise I will stop if you ask." Promised Ian against the inside of his thigh.

Mickey relaxed when he heard his promise, and let himself go when he lifted his ass from the bed.

He couldn't help but hide his face and the expression that must have appeared when Ian put his lips on him again. He was going to tell him to stop, that it was too humiliating, but a delirious feeling of pleasure took hold of him and he could only grip the sheets of the bed, hoping to find the necessary support there so as not to fall while his legs bent under pleasure.

He let Ian act without making the slightest objection, gradually discovering new sensations more fascinating than the others.

He felt an orgasm approaching its peak when Ian got inside him and could not suppress it until a short time before enjoying against the sheets.

* - * - *

“I didn't expect to see you again before our meeting next week.” Dr. Sanders pointed out as he sat down.

Mickey felt compelled to make an emergency appointment after what had happened with Ian.

"I'm completely crazy."

"Why do you think that?"

"I slept with Ian ..."

Dr. Sanders did not show any surprise or embarrassment, just writing down something in his notebook, leaving Mickey to continue.

“I wanted to compare how I felt with a man and with Svetlana. Fuck! I really have to be sick for that! ”

"Why do you think you have to be sick to do that?"

Mickey giggled nervously, readjusting in his chair.

“It is not natural for two men to sleep together. That's all!"

“Do you prefer blonde or brown women?”

Mickey frowned at the unexpected question from his doctor.

"Blondes. Why?"

“Why would your preferences regarding the sex of your partner be much more important than the color of their hair? Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to downplay your preferences or those of anyone else here, but how can you judge someone on this detail? Would you ever judge someone who likes brunettes over blondes? ”

The doctor gave Mickey a moment to react before finally continuing his explanation, noticing the incomprehension on his face.

“Some people like brunettes and will go out all their lives with brown women without ever being interested in blondes. For others, it is the opposite. For still others, blondes or brunettes, they don't care. The important thing is not whether you have the same criteria as the others, or if your criteria are correct, the importance is not to force yourself to like brunettes if you like blondes.”

"But nobody will judge me because I like blondes, so much so that they will judge me if I say I like men."

Mickey was angry. he found it difficult to accept his doctor's calm. He had always lived when he heard his father and his friends say that gays were sick. He had never really rubbed shoulders with gays, even though he suspected that he knew them without knowing it. But he especially knew the violence that some had against them.

“If one day half of the population came to say that 1 + 1 equaled 3, would you believe them?”

"Why would I do that?!?"

"Why believe that people who think homos are sick? Just because a lot of people believe in it doesn't mean you have to believe it yourself ... I'm not saying it's easy to assume, or that there won't be a problem. But it's not by forcing yourself to believe that 1 + 1 equals 3 that you will be happy. ”

Sanders watched Mickey play nervously with his fingers. He intended to give him enough time to think about what he had just said, but Mickey had said something that intrigued a little too much to remain silent.

"Why did you sleep with Ian?"

"I told you! I wanted to compare! ”

"Did you want to compare how you felt close to a woman and a man?"

Mickey nodded, unable to understand where his doctor was coming from.

“Why choose Ian? You could easily have found someone else ... He’s your sister’s friend it seems to me, he could tell her everything. And your family was certainly around the corner. Why not have looked for someone else, in a bar for example? Why Ian? ”

Mickey wanted to tell him that it would have been more dangerous for him to look for someone else, but even if he started in politics, no one really knew him yet, so there was very little risk that someone learns it.

He also wanted to defend Ian, to tell him that he would never talk about this to anyone.

He wanted to respond, to defend himself, to find an excuse, but he remained silent.

"Could it not be men versus women, but just your fiancée, who you are supposed to marry, and Ian?"

Mickey grabbed his head with both hands, nervously sliding his fingers through his hair.

“Ian is the first who makes me feel that…”

"Did you speak after you slept together?"

"To say what? That I didn't even know that sex could be this good? ” Growled Mickey on the defensive.

He glared at his doctor before remembering that he was there only to help him.

"He asked me if I had ever slept with a man ... I told him, yes, and I left."

"Why did you tell him that?"

"Because it's true ... with him." Simply replied mickey, triggering a little laugh at his doctor.

"Do you realize that he may imagine something else?" Sanders asked with a small smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey finally decides to accept the reality, as scary as it is. He can no longer ignore being gay, or even his interest for Ian.

Leaving doctor Sanders, Mickey felt soothed. He still struggled to accept the facts, but hearing Sanders speak so simply and calmly about what he was feeling helped him.

Ian approached him as soon as he saw him in the garden. He seemed frightened.

Mickey hadn't seen him since the night before and left his room without a word.

“Mickey- I -Yesterday-”

“Calm down Gallagher. I don’t understand anything you’re talking about. ”

Ian took a deep breath, trying to regain his composure.

"Yesterday you came to my room."

Ian didn’t know if he should tell Mickey what had happened between them the day before or if it would be better to keep it secret and pretend nothing had happened.

"I know." Simply stated Mickey, looking away.

Ian remained banned, unable to accept the fact that this was not another crisis.

Certainly, he had the impression that Mickey was indeed awake, but he had had a similar impression the other times.

"I need to go see Mandy, we'll talk later." Promised Mickey when entering the house in search of his sister.

It didn't take long to find his sister, unfortunately, the latter was in the middle of a discussion with Svetlana.

He interrupted them and asked Mandy to follow him, hoping that it did not seem too suspicious in the eyes of his fiancée. He still hadn't decided anything about their relationship and didn't want to have to confront her too quickly.

"What happened?" Mandy asked closing the door to Mickey's bedroom behind her.

Her brother sat on the bed, staring at the floor and stayed there for a few moments before mumbling something.

"I don't understand."

"I'm gay!" Repeated Mickey, irritated at the idea of having to say it again.

"What?"

“Gay…”

Mandy stared at her brother in amazement, she wanted to tell him that she did not believe his joke, but the serious expression he displayed on his face made her realize that it was not a joke at all.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Mickey almost choked on hearing Mandy's question, he expected anything but that.

"I didn't know."

"Didn't you know you were gay?!? How can you not know that? ”

"I just never asked myself the question ... Our family is not very gay-friendly... And then it's not like there is an official test to find out."

"But are you really sure?"

"I prefer to have a dick in my ass than to sleep with my fiancée ... Yes, I'm sure."

"Ok, this is a bit too much info for me." Asserted Mandy, pretending to vomit following the revelation of her brother who replied in turn with a grandiloquent middle-finger.

"You know it's pretty fucking gay?"

"I think I'm pretty fucking gay ..."

"What are you going to do? What about Svet… You can't keep dating her like that. ”

“I don't know… I think it wouldn't be the worst choice. It's not like I'm going to come out to someone other than you. "

"And why the fuck not?!?"

“Mandy, how would I continue in politics?”

“Why do you want to enter politics? To do like Terry? For power? Why?"

Mickey had no desire to copy his father's policy. If he wanted to get involved in this area it was to get things done, to help those who needed it.

"No! I want to help people! To make them free-”

"So start with you?!?" Growled Mandy.

* - * - *

“‘ Pa, I would need the journalist’s number. The one from last time… ”

"Why do you want it?"

"I need to explain to him what happened." Simply stated Mickey, determined to avoid this sudden reaction spoiling his political life.

"I've already taken care of it." Said Terry plunging back into the documents before him.

“Taking care of it? What do you mean by that?!? ”

"You didn't think I was going to let this asshole destroy my career by letting him publish an article on my son."

Mickey clenched his fists, realizing that his father had mainly sought to protect himself before protecting his son.

"What did you do?"

"No need to worry, he won't bother us anymore." Terry said in a tone leaving no room for an answer.

Mickey quickly left his father's office and grabbed his phone to dial his assistant's number.

* - * - *

It only took his assistant a few minutes to find the information he asked for, and a few more minutes to find his address and to learn that Terry had fired this reporter.

It was in front of his house that he was now. He rang the doorbell and took a few steps back, resisting the urge to run away.

He could have left it that way, let his father handle this whole thing, but something in him was preventing him.

He knew that his father was far from perfect and that although he could certainly never stop loving him completely, he could sometimes be the worst human being the earth had ever borne, and he did not want to become like him.

Lost in thought, he did not notice the door open and the now-familiar face before him.

"What do you want?!? I already lost my job because of you! Is that not enough?!? ”

"Can we talk inside?"

The journalist thought about it for a few seconds before finally deciding to leave room for him.

Mickey stopped in the middle of the living room and turned to face him.

"I just learned that my father fired you-"

"And?"

"I never wanted this-"

"Above all, you didn't want your little secret to be revealed."

Mickey tensed when he heard these words. He was right but just didn't know what secret he wanted to hide from.

“I- I'm not homophobic.”

"And I'm the Queen of England."

Mickey took a deep breath, trying to chase away his nervousness.

"I would not be offensive to you for pretending that you heard wrong ... I am not, however, homophobic. At least if I were it would be a big issue for me... "

He let the silence fall before finally finding the courage to confess.

"I'm gay."

“Get out of my house! I don't want to hear this shit- ”The reporter started before Mickey stopped him from dragging him to the exit, and only asserted him again by staring at him.

"Do you know what my father and his friends call you?"

“I don't think I will like it.”

“Dirt digger. And I think that's what you are. "

He felt the man stiffen in front of him and explained without waiting.

"I think they are right. You’re trying to unearth all the secrets they’re trying to hide, all their shenanigans, all their flaws ... And I think that’s a good thing. Nobody wants to do it, however, it must be done, and even if I sometimes hated journalists, I think you are necessary so that politicians do not lie ... "

"Did you come to get me out of speeches like this?"

"I'm gay."

"If it's-"

“It is not a tactic. It’s not a way to manipulate you, it’s just the strict truth. ” He promised, pushing back the man’s hand.

"It’s very handy... You can't be homophobic because you are gay."

Mickey let the young man laugh nervously, waiting for him to calm down a bit to continue talking.

“You can record me if you want. But we both know that's not a trick. It would be suicidal for me to assert this publicly with a father like mine. "

The journalist finally seemed to accept the idea that Mickey might not lie.

He sat on his couch, not without stopping staring at Mickey.

"I know that as few of you will believe me and that this revelation will make me lose more votes than it would earn me ... However, I cannot lie any longer, especially if it risks destroying your career, or your life..."

"Do you want me to believe that you don't want to lie and that you are interested in my fate?" Asked the journalist puzzled at the attitude of Mickey.

"It was my father who made me want to go into politics. From a young age, he talks to me about those people in government who manipulate the facts and make laws unfairly. I just never realized that he was part of it, or I pretended not to know ... I wanted to get into politics after listening to his stories. I wanted to help those who were left behind by the system. I think I forgot this dream as the reality of this world caught up with me. But I don't want to become like him, I don't want to lie about everything, and certainly not about myself. ”

“You have a fiancée…“

“Yes, but no feelings for her.”

Mickey felt pity in the eyes of the man in front of him and looked away so as not to risk answering him. He could have said that he loved someone, or at least that he was almost convinced of it, and that he thought just as honestly that it was reciprocal, but he did not want to mix Ian with all that, not like it.

“I would like to offer you a deal. I offer an interview where I will answer all your questions exclusively. I would simply ask you not to mention the name of my fiancée and to wait until I tell her everything. ”

Mickey knew his proposal was far from perfect and there was no promise that it would save the man’s career, but he at least wanted to try. And most of all he wanted to stop lying, right now.

  
  


* - * - *

Mickey looked up at Svetlana. He had just told her everything that had happened, without naming Ian, and now awaits her reaction.

He frowned when he saw her smile.

"I have to say I didn't expect that ... I don't know what to say. I am disappointed and sad that it does not work between us, but if I am honest, it is not because of my feelings for you that I am sad ... But only about the comfort of life that I lose. "

Mickey was shocked for a moment by the young woman's sincerity, but very quickly a smile appeared on his face. Svetlana was someone good and he wanted her to stay.

"I guess I have to go ..."

“Nope. At least not if you're interested in staying. ”

"To do what?"

"To help me." He simply stated.

He walked over to the window and looked outside thoughtfully, sighing.

“My father always told me that I needed a wife if I wanted to enter politics. A woman neither too beautiful nor too ugly, neither too intelligent, nor too stupid. Someone who can support all of my decisions without ever questioning them ... "

"Is that why you chose me?"

Mickey nodded shamefully before pulling himself together and adding.

"I had this picture of you that fit this description perfectly, and since I was not attracted to any other woman, I saw no reason not to do it. I only realized later that you had a very interesting opinion on many subjects. ”

Svetlana smiled as she remembered the heated discussions they had shared on the way to the family home. She then felt Mickey tense up when he heard him question his judgment, but preferred to leave that aside.

"As I told you, I always did as my father told me to do. But the more it goes, the less I think he's right. Politicians don't need to be surrounded by people who validate everything they say, but on the contrary who question all their choices… I can't keep you by my side as a bride, but I see no reason not to keep you as a friend and campaign assistant. ”

"I thought you already had one."

"I can easily have two ... Don't think it's out of pity that I offer it to you."

"People will find it weird." Svetlana pointed out.

"It is possible, but it doesn't matter."

"At least I hope you warned Ian that you were planning to hire your ex-fiancée."

Mickey froze on the spot. Unable to know how their relationship would develop, he had been careful not to give Ian's first name.

“Don't do this face. It's obvious. I haven't said anything so far because I didn't want to lose my fiancée position, but now I don't see any reason to spare you. ”

"It's not-"

"Mickey! You just have to look at the two of you for a few minutes to realize ... ”

"That much?"

Svetlana laughed at Mickey's gene before reassuring him and promising to keep his secret until he and Ian had taken stock.

Mickey knew he had just lost a fiancée but had gained a precious ally.

"So do you really plan to come out?"

"This is the idea yes ..."

"Even if it could ruin your career?"

Svetlana had no desire to change Mickey's mind, even though she was losing a lot. Above all, she wanted to make sure that the man she considered a friend did not risk bitterly regretting his choice.

"I can't preach honesty and transparency without applying it to myself." He finally said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consequences of choosing Mickey worry Svet who decides to ask Ian for help

Terry looked up from his desk when Mickey, whom he had barely heard enter, put a document there.

He grabbed the paper and read it absentmindedly before any other thoughts are driven away from his mind by the words he read there.

"What's this shit?!?"

“An article that will come out on me in the next few days. I thought it was best to warn you. ”

"You want to publish this?!?"

“The newspaper closure has already started. Even if I asked to stop everything it would be too late. ” Mickey calmly said.

“I won't let you do-”

"You do not have the choice. The only thing you can still decide is the relationship that the two of us will continue to have... I know that people will know the truth you won't want anything to do with me. But it's up to you to decide which image you want to show the world. ”

Mickey had never spoken to his father like that before. Until now he had never felt the need, he knew his father was not perfect, but he had always taken him as an example without really questioning his decision.

Now that he had opened his eyes to what he really felt he also saw his father's darkness and understood the fear that he aroused in some people. However, he was not afraid of it. He knew he was making the right choice and that he would not back down from this man.

"I would never accept that!"

"Accept what?!? You don't even dare say it? Your son is gay, whether you accept it or not! ”

His father's nervousness was contagious, and before he knew it, his voice had carried to Ian who was now poking his head through the ajar door.

"Mickey-"

“Fucking Faggot! You contaminated him! ” Growled Terry, approaching Ian.

Mickey automatically positioned himself between them, defying his father's gaze.

"If you do anything to him I will make sure your career is ruined."

"Do you think you scare me?"

"Do you think your electors will vote for you after this shit?"

Terry was known for his strong opinions, but he also knew that as a politician he could not afford to act as freely as he wanted. And that Mickey knew it perfectly.

“I would have left this evening. And I let you decide what you want to do. Either you accept the situation or you stick to your convictions, I don't care, it’s you who will bear the consequences. ”

"Do you really think people are going to vote for you after that?!? No one will want to vote for a faggot! ”

"We'll see! At least my candidacy will not be a bunch of lies like yours. ”

Mickey turned and grabbed Ian's arm to drag him with him.

“Sorry about all this, but you have to go home. Go pack your bag! ”

"Mickey-"

"Go pack your bag."

* - * - *

Ian had struggled to stay calm and focused on something other than the news since Mickey had dropped him off a few days ago.

Mandy called him shortly after to check on everything and he was surprised when he realized that she knew about him and Mickey.

The idea that his friend did not blame him despite what he had done to her brother had reassured him a little, but he could not forgive himself entirely, not after what he had done to Mickey, even after they spent the last night together.

His anxiety had gotten even worse when the article about Mickey had created unexpected reactions.

When he learned that Mickey intended to come out in public he had imagined that voters would judge him for his sexual preferences, but certainly not that they would think all of this was just a trick for the elections.

He was supposed to give a press conference today to answer these questions and Ian was dying to go there.

He had tried to reach him, begging Mandy to give him Mickey's number, but failed each time.

Caught in the irresistible urge to see Mickey again and help him, he grabbed his phone from his side and rushed to the door.

He found himself face to face with Svetlana when he opened it.

“Svet? Why-"

"I need your help."

"What do you mean?"

"Mickey... People think his coming-out is fake and as stupid as this rumor is, it continues to spread. ”

"How can I help him?"

Svet grinned and grabbed him by the wrist before pulling him toward his car without another word.

* - * - *

Mickey took a deep breath before stepping onto the stage and placing himself in front of the crowd of journalists.

He didn’t like the idea of having to justify himself like this, but he knew it would be terrible if he did nothing.

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming. I wanted to organize this press conference to answer rumors about me. " Mickey said calmly, mentally preparing for the battle.

He looked around the room and froze when he saw Ian at the back against a wall.

He hadn't seen the young man since they left the family home and thought of him far too often for his own good.

One of the journalists' questions got him out of his mind.

“So you pretend that all of this is true? Do you pretend to be gay? It’s not a technique to recover other voices. ”

“If I could win votes this way, I could also lose votes…”

“Yet you had a fiancée a few days ago.” pointed out another journalist, quickly joined in his idea by his colleagues.

Mickey tried to answer them, but quickly the hubbub of their question invaded the room, and his mind settled on Ian.

He watched the young man move towards him, and almost backed away for fear of what he was up to.

He didn't want to drag Ian into this story, he didn't want these vultures to target him. However Ian continued to move forward, and he did nothing to stop it.

Silence fell again in the room when Ian stepped onto the stage.

Two bodyguards tried to stop him, but Mickey motioned them to stay put before they could do anything to him.

"How have you arrived there?"

"Svetlana brought me in."

"Why-"

"She told me everything... And I want to help you." Ian said, gently grabbing Mickey's hand.

"At least if you want to." He added, intermingling their fingers.

“Ian you-”

"I'm just asking you if you want to... If you don't want to be with me I'll go."

"I want to be with you but-"

"There is no but..."

Ian grabbed the back of Mickey's neck and pulled him to kiss him passionately.

The photographers' flashes began to crackle, encircling them little by little, immortalizing their kiss from every possible angle.

* - * - *

"Do you know it's going to be impossible for you to turn around now?" asked Mickey, closing the door to his office behind them.

They can’t waste precious time by going to Mickey’s apartment.

Ian smiled and drew Mickey a little more before kissing his neck and whispering a response against his skin.

"I don't want to turn around... "

Ian felt Mickey slip his hand over his stomach, then slip it under his pants before firmly grasping his erection.

He let out a groan when Mickey attacked his neck again and stopped the latter to force him to look him in the eyes.

"Before we go any further I need to be sure that this is what you want."

“I think what I'm doing is pretty much indicative of my desire.” Pointed out Mickey, pumping Ian a little faster.

Ian tried to drive his urge to jump on Mickey away from him. He had to use all his will to stop him again.

"I need to be sure this is what you want. The other times also I believed that- ”

"Ian, it’s not dark outside, I’m not asleep either, and since I accepted the idea of being gay I’m not having any crises. I wake up where I fell asleep, with all my clothes and without any noticeable change. I don't know what really created these crises, but I can tell you that they are over and that right now I want to fuck with you. ”

Ian stayed a few moments looking at Mickey, as if to make sure he wasn't dreaming, before finally kissing Mickey violently and tackling the fastening of his pants, wanting to feel Mickey naked against him as soon as possible.

Mickey helped him in his task and quickly they found themselves completely naked against each other.

Ian forced Mickey to back away until he stumbled against his desk, and lifted his lover to place him on it.

He pressed their mouths again against each other and then slid his lips along Mickey's stroke, savoring the taste of his warm skin against his tongue.

He stopped at his chest to gently lock one of his nipples between his teeth.

Mickey let out a groan when Ian's hands landed on the inside of his thighs, adding new caresses to his torment.

Satisfied with this reaction, Ian descended a little more along Mickey's chest, letting his mouth run against his abs before kneeling before him and grasping him firmly with one hand. He pressed his mouth against Mickey's hard cock before spreading his lips and making his tongue dance over it.

“Stop teasing me, I want you inside me!” Mickey ordered, impatient.

“Don't be in such a hurry…”

Mickey wanted to remind him that they could take their time later, once at home and that a crowd of journalists were still on the other side of the door, but he was silenced when Ian took him entirely in his mouth.

The young man raised his head just enough to be able to look Mickey in the eyes without releasing him before bringing his lips down again along Mickey's cock.

He continued like this until he felt Mickey ready to explode in his mouth.

"Hold your legs against you." He ordered finally after having released him.

Mickey immediately obeyed and Ian took the opportunity to grab the small bag of lubricant and the condom he was storing in his wallet.

He opened the packaging of the condom and without difficulty unrolled it on his cock hardened by the spectacle which he had just attended.

He put lubricant on his fingers and gently inserted them into Mickey, spreading them little by little until he felt the young man sufficiently relaxed.

“Hurry!” Growled Mickey impatiently.

Ian did not have to be asked any longer and withdrew his fingers to replace them by his cock. Gently bringing it into Mickey before retiring almost entirely to sink even deeper into him, gradually accelerating his movements.

Mickey trapped his lower lip between his teeth so as not to let out moans.

Feeling ready to enjoy, he released his legs and grabbed Ian's neck to draw him and kiss him.

Ian deepens their kiss, further increasing the speed of his movements and gripping Mickey's cock to make his hand dance until he cums between them.

Mickey felt Ian come inside soon after and forcefully pulled him to the floor.

"You know that everyone will know for both of us tomorrow...?" Mickey said after managing to regain normal breathing.

"Svet warned me that it was possible indeed, but I don't care... Everyone already knows that I am gay so that is not a problem. And after that everyone will know that you are with me. ”

Mickey let out a little laugh at Ian's casualness.

"You think she knew it ... I mean before ..."

"Maybe she suspected it... Once I told her she immediately knew who interested me."

"There was someone else who probably knew ..."

Mickey arched an eyebrow disturbed by Ian's statement.

"Who?"

"The other guy you slept with ..." replied the young Gallagher timidly, hating himself already to evoke this stranger whom he hated without even knowing him.

Mickey stayed a few moments to fix it before laughing heartily.

"How funny is that?!?"

"There is no other guy-"

"But did you say-"

"You asked if I had ever slept with a man and since I had slept with you that was the case."

"I thought that-"

"I know what you thought, but no ... I just wanted to avoid the subject as much as possible."

"Why?"

"To avoid saying that I was a virgin ... At least for that ..." Mickey finally admitted.

Fun appeared on Ian's face and he circled Mickey's waist to draw him in and kiss him.

"Since it's question time, tell me why you had a sex toy in your room. Are you a bottom too? ” Asked Mickey an arched eyebrow.

Ian would have preferred not to mention his ex especially at such a time, but he preferred to be frank with Mickey.

He waited a few moments after the end of his explanations, worried about what he could think and was surprised to see him laughing heartily.

"No need for this thing with me ... I think I really like the feeling of having you inside me." He promised by climbing on Ian astride.

Ian sat up to kiss him but froze when he heard a knock on the door.

"Mickey, journalists don't want to leave until you answer their questions." Svet said from across the door.

"If they're still calling me a liar-" Mickey started before being cut by Svet.

"They totally changed their mind about you and want to know everything about you two and how it changes your idea of politics."

Mickey was banned for a moment unable to understand what Svet was saying. Only Ian's hand on his cheek pulled him from his trance.

“Go see them and tell them all the great things that you plan to do if you get elected.” Ordered Ian confident.

"You come with me? Together?" Mickey asked.

Ian displayed a big smile echoing that of Mickey and answered simply.

"Together."


End file.
